


Cocktails

by mcsombras



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Mcsombra, NSFW, Sex, drinking and flirting at the bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcsombras/pseuds/mcsombras
Summary: Jesse Mccree is passing through Dorado and flirts with Sombra using the names of some cocktails, resulting in a night of drunk fun with the hacker.





	Cocktails

Sombra sat alone, sipping at her drink, the golden light shining down upon her from the fading lightbulbs above the small bar. The new job that she had taken on was proving itself to be tougher than expected. Damn Helix and their firewalls. She took another sip, this one bigger than the last. 

Footsteps were heard behind her, someone new had entered the bar.

‘ _That’s unexpected for this time of night’_ Sombra thought. Whoever it was would only be able to squeeze in three or four drinks before they closed for the night. Of course, that would be fine for the usual person, but Sombra presumed that someone coming to such a quiet bar and drinking at this time of night was a bit more than a casual drinker.

“A whisky, please” said a man’s voice, his southern drawl was prominent.

Sombra stared at him curiously, knowing exactly who he was; the wanted outlaw, Jesse Mccree.

 _‘He must be travelling through’_ she thought, trying to ignore the voice in the back of her mind telling her that he could be looking for a certain someone to cash a bounty in on.

Her confidence hushed those thoughts and told her to face it head on, of course he wouldn’t know who she was. No one did. Besides, maybe she could learn a little more about the infamous Jesse Mccree.

A quiet word with the bartender to put the man’s whiskey on her tab was all it took.

Mccree’s drink was placed in front of him. Before he could pay, the bartender shook his head, letting the man know that it had already been taken care of.

Sombra spoke from the other end of the bar, raising her almost-empty glass at Mccree, “¡Salud!”

He raised his glass back, thankful for his drink “¡Salud!”

After his first sip, Jesse moved to sit closer to her, curious himself as to why this mystery woman was drinking alone at this time of night.

Before the man could introduce himself, a tipsy Sombra offered a cocky smirk and spoke. “Jesse Mccree,” she said, “what’s a man like you doing here? You have a rather impressive bounty on your head.” She turned to face him before adding a final thought, “Not that I’m gonna try and cash it in or anything, you’re way too handsome for me to do that.”

An overconfident smile, similar to Sombra’s, spread across his lips. “Well I sure am glad you’re feelin’ that way, sweetheart, because there’s no way that I’d fight such a pretty face.”

She took her final sip, amused by his witty response. Mccree was turning out to be quite a character, that’s what she liked that about him. “Must be nice to have some company being such an outlaw, huh?”

“Very nice, actually. Must be nice for you too, sitting alone in the bar and all. Thought only my type did that.”

She snickered at his remark, stating her reason for her late-night drinks. “Work stress,” she said.

“Ah, seems like we have that in common then,” he noted. “Can I buy you a new drink?” he asked, “I mean, you got me one, sweetpea; It’s only fair.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow, gazing at her empty glass for a second before answering. “Yeah, why not. I might as well have another one…or two.”

He smiled at her remark before answering, “I’d ask what you want, but first I’m gonna make a wild guess that you’re not a cocktail kinda girl.”

“I can be,” she said, “but only if it’s a slow comfortable screw against the wall.”

 _‘God, the lady’s pretty smooth herself,’_ Jesse thought.

His smirk was back, along with another clever comeback. “Oh really now?” he asked, “What if I were to offer you a screaming orgasm?”

“I think that I could go for one of those as well,” she said, a slight blush present upon her face. Sombra composed herself before deciding upon a drink. “A G&T would be appreciated,” she said.

“A G&T it is,” he said, sliding his cash to the bartender. “By the way, I never got your name, sweetheart.”

She lingered upon the thought of saying who she was for a second. Would it be stupid and reckless of her to let him know that she was Sombra? Those drinks really were starting to kick in, of course it would be stupid. “Olivia,” she said, knowing it was safer to go by that name for now, even if it was real.

“Well Miss Olivia,” he said, sliding her drink to her, “it’s a pleasure to be in your company on this fine night.”

 _‘Is he already a bit drunk?’_ she thought. He must have been drinking before, it sure would live up the legends about him if he had been.

Sombra clinked her glass with his and took the first sip. “So, Jesse, what are you doing here?”

“Just passin’ through,” he said, hiding the fact that he was looking for someone; a hacker that had something to do with Talon in particular. Lucky that she didn’t tell him who she was.

By the time that the pair left the bar, the moon was at it’s fullest in the sky. The peaceful silence of the night was nice, but it reminded the two of how they longed for something that they hadn’t had in what seemed like forever; the touch of another person, someone who wasn’t just in it for money or some kind of information.

The silence was broke by laughs and obnoxiously loud speaking, presumably the voices of some Los Muertos members causing trouble among themselves. Typical.

“Let me walk you home, darlin’. It don’t seem too safe this time of night with those lot causin’ trouble.”

Sombra, fully aware that she could handle herself, accepted his offer anyway. She was enjoying his company, and was hoping that the man would accept an offer to stay the night. Besides, he never did buy her those particular cocktails.

Walking Sombra to her place took way less time than Jesse expected. She fiddled in her pockets and pulled out a fob key. She always was one to keep things digital.

Sombra stood by the door and stared up at Mccree. “Thanks for the drinks,” she said, tiptoeing to plant a small, teasing kiss on his lips. Jesse kissed her back softly, the pair both painfully aware of what they were getting themselves into.

 “It’s my pleasure,” he said, craving more of the woman’s touch.

She tapped in on a small panel and pushed the door open. “You wanna come in for one last drink?”

“Well, I think I could go for one more,” he said, a smirk on his face. He knew what she was up to and God was he up for it.  

Sombra smiled sweetly at the man, tiptoeing to kiss him again. “Thanks for walking me home, how could I ever repay you?”  

He looked down at the woman, and tilted his hat, “it’s a pleasure, no need for repayment.” 

She gazed back at him, biting her lip as thoughts of spending the night with the man flooded her head. “Hey, Vaquero. Mind If I do something a little forward?”

“Sure thing, sweetheart”

She slid her hand and rested it at the back of his neck before kissing the man, her spare hand making it’s way up his thigh. Slowly, he started kissing back, the hair of his beard rough against her face.

With each second they pulled each other closer, sliding their hands underneath one another’s clothes. Sombra started undressing the other first, her manicured fingers skilfully unbuttoning Jesse’s shirt and tugging off his serape. She discarded the red fabric onto the floor, feeling the warmth of Mccree’s skin as she slid his shirt down his toned arms. Sombra’s hands then slid to his belt, unbuckling it with ease.

By now, he was holding himself back from touching himself. His rough hands gripped her hips, teasing the woman, before pulling the top half of her clothes over her head. He kissed her again, gripping at her tits before pressing his body to hers and he sliding her leggings down.

“How about I give you one o’ those cocktails now,” he said, picking her up.

Sombra hopped up and wrapped her legs around Jesse’s waist, feeling his erection poking at her through his jeans as he walked her to the wall. “I’m not gonna reject that offer, vaquero,” she said. God, she needed this.

He supported her weight with his metal arm and rested her against the wall. At first, the coldness of the brick was shocking against her back, but she found the feeling exhilarating; a bit of temperature play never failed to turn her on.  Jesse pulled his cock out with his spare hand, positioning it at her entrance. “You ready for me darl’?” he asked, already feeling her wetness against his tip.

She planted a deep kiss on his neck, smelling his cologne and the alcohol that they had shared upon him. “Yes,” she said needily.

As he pushed into her, she moaned lustfully, and scratched her magenta acrylics up his back, letting the man know how much she loved the way that he filled her. Jesse, needing this as much as her, let out a low sigh of pleasure, pushing deeper into the woman and setting a pace as he did so.

“God, You’re so damn hot,” he purred into her ear, thrusting suddenly, and deeply up into her.

She threw her head back against the wall. “Fuck, yes, just like that,” she cooed, biting at her bottom lip and running her fingers through his messy hair.

Jesse did as he was told and buried himself deeper into her.

“Let’s give you a lil’ more,” he teased. Jesse reinforced his grip on her, and carried her over to the couch, laying her back on to the pillows

Now that Sombra was laid back on the softness of her couch, Jesse pounded into her faster, gripping at her hips and locking lips with the woman. Their breaths were felt against each other’s lips, and beads of sweat formed upon their hot skin, trailing down their bodies as they held each other tighter.

“Yes, fuck!” she cried out, her lips still touching his. Hearing her voice made him even crazier for the woman.

“Sugar, honeypie, fuck you’re so damn good,” he growled, shifting down slightly so he could kiss and nip at her neck.  This earnt some well-deserved moans from the woman, who ran her hands through Jesse’s hair, gripping it as he suckled at her collarbone.  

Jesse moved his flesh hand between them, using his thumb to rub against Sombra’s clit as he continued to fuck into her, now at a more erratic pace.  She locked her legs around his waist tighter as he did this, moaning loudly and holding onto him.

Sombra arched her back and locked her legs around Jesse’s waist tightly as she came.  “Mccree-fuck Jesse,” she panted, quivering under him as he spilled into her and huffed her name against her warm skin.

He pulled out, and repositioned himself to lay next to her on her couch. Their breathing filled the room as the pair laid together, not wanting to stop this feeling; the feeling of having _someone_.

The pair didn’t know where this was going to go next, but if there was one thing that the two of them knew, it was that they hoped for many more nights like this.


End file.
